Marshall's Looks
by JuliIsMe
Summary: She knew this sounded cheesy, but Marshall's looks made her melt. Maybe she should draw her gun on HERSELF


**HEY! I co-wrote this with Agent Striker and I'm guessing you guys can tell the difference in writing. (We have a totally different approach for this story so the style changed like, "Woh." I wrote the crappy ending and she wrote the amazing begining so, enjoy.**

Mary Shannon had never been a morning person. And being up all night with a grouchy baby had done nothing to improve her disposition. Delia had made the first mistake however, "Good morning Mary," she nearly sang, "How's the baby?"

"What makes it a good morning? It's 43 degrees and raining." she snarled.

"Long night?" Delia asked sympathetically.

Nothing pissed off Mary then sympathy. "Don't you have something to do? Specifically something that will remove you from my line of vision!" she growled again.

"Sorry," Delia said, retreating with her hands up in surrender.

The office was soon quite again, much to the pleasure of Mary's migraine. However, the peace didn't last very long. "Good Morning Mary!" Stan too had a jaunty air to his step.

"Get laid last night Stan?"

"Aren't we in a pleasant mood this morning. Baby keep you up again?"

"Why is everyone so interested in my life all the sudden? Jesus," she muttered, slamming the file she was working on down.

Stan just smiled and whistled his way into his office. Slowly the office was coming awake for the day and every single person who floated in just *had* to send their well wishes towards Mary. By the time her partner arrived, it promised to be a nasty day.

"Good-" Marshall started to greet his partner with his customary good wishes, but Mary didn't want any of it.

"It is not a good morning and yes Nora kept me up all night and yes I am in a bad mood but you're going to have to deal with it." Then, Marshall had to smile. It was that stupid smile that made her like this. She knew this sounded cheesy, but Marshall's looks made her melt.

Maybe she should draw her gun on HERSELF.

That actually didn't sound too much of a bad idea, considering the kind of day she'd been having.

"Mary, are you okay?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah, I'm just peachy today Marshall. I just had a baby keep me up all night. No big deal." Mary said, sarcasticly. Marshall, of course, did not note her sarcasum.

"Really?" Marshall asked.

"No, of course not, you idiot. I feel like I gave birth to a baby, and the baby has been screaming, and crapping, since one in the morning!" Mary yelled, snapping her head to turn to her partner. Marshall decided to sit down and keep guiet. It was a good idea on his part.

"Mary, we have a new witness for you. I can give her to Marshall, though, if you want." Stan said.

"Why?" Mary asked, getting up to see her current witness.

"She's sort of a little miss Sally Sunshine." Stan said.

Mary's way of thinking was slightly skewed, the idea of scaring the crap out of some happy-go-lucky witness sounded like a lot of fun. "I'll do it, it's fine," she said with a devious grin.

Ripping the file out of Stan's hand, she flipped through it on her way back to the conference room where 'Sally Jo Pinkerton' waiting. Even her horrible name brought joy to Mary.

"I don't like the way she's smiling," Stan mentioned to Marshall, "Go with her please."

"Aww! Do I have to daddy?" Marshall said, dryly before walking after Mary, to Mary's distaste. Well, on the outside, any-way.

"Why you following me, Marshall Marshall?" Mary asked.

"Ahh, back to the nick-names." Marshall said, thinking back to when they first met.

"Good times, good times." Mary said, smirking. She opened the door to revel a red-head with freckles and green eyes. She was no older than 20, and it surprised Mary that she was allowed into witness protetion at such an early age, but Mary was never the one to judge Stan. (Unless, of course, he was getting laid by a new girl, in which case she judged his taste throughly.)

"W-who are you?" The girl, Sally, said.

"I'm Marshall Mann, from the Marshall sevice." Marshall said, stepping forward. He didn't want Mary ruining the witness before she even read the first word of the aggrement. Sally chuckled a little bit-before sniffling again.

"Marshall Marshall?" She asked.

"I know, it creeped me out too." Mary said, smiling.

"Enough, ladies, if you will." Marshall said, sitting down and opening the agreement to the first page.

Mary looked over at Marshall as he was reading the aggrement with Sally. She didn't know what it was about Marshall that made her feel like this. His eyes? His voice? His four-in-the-morning hair?

"Mary?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah?" Mary asked.

"You okay?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah." Mary said, sure of it this time. She was more than okay, and the was good enough for her.

**Please review and PM Agent Striker and tell her that you LOVED it! It would make her so so happy.**

**Okay, review.**

**JuliIsMe**


End file.
